This proposal represents a request for funds to provide services, equipment, and a relatively stable source of support for key ancillary personnel, all of which are essential to the conduct of the research activities of the Department of Opthalmology. The core facility continues to be an invaluable adjunct to a diversified research program in which the individual participants require ancillary services on a long-term (but intermittent) basis, and there is the need for major items of equipment that are difficult to justify for individual use. Thus, core support will result in more efficient management of research activities, increase the productivity of the various research groups, and expand the research capabilities of our staff.